someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Consequence
Introduction I wrote this awhile ago, but never published it. This follows the story of a man named Christopher Johnson, ''a bank teller and average man. I can't explain much about this story, as to not spoil anything, so hopefully you will read and enjoy. The Story I woke up early that morning, I put my feet on my hard apartment floor, I do my morning rituals, and get ready for work. When I head outside I notice it's a very overcast day, almost as if it's going to rain. I am on my way to work and I hit traffic. ''"Shit, I'm gonna be late again." ''I think to myself. I get to the bank I work at, I'm a teller in a small-ish city. The guard must've been a new guy, asks for my ID to get into the back area where people aren't allowed, unless they're staff. I give him my badge, he looks over it. "Sorry sir, this appears to be fake, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." ''"What? I've worked here for 2 years, let me speak to the companies manager, she'll clear this up." "Fine, sir, ask one of the other tellers for the company number and bank number." I walk up to the nearest desk, it's my co-worker Janet. "Hey Jan, how've you been?" "Sir, do I know you?" "Uh, yeah? I've been your co-worker since you started here a year and a half ago." "Funny, I've never seen you before in my life." She blankly stares as she said it, it creeped me out. "Uhh... Yeah, can I get the number for this place, and the number to the company?" "Yes, here you go." I take the piece of paper and call the company, I asked for the bank's manager, and I get her on the phone, we speak for an hour and a half, to my amazement, she doesn't know who the hell I am. I eventually just give up and go home, when I get there I sit down, and flip through my phone. I text my girlfriend, surely she remembers me. "hey whats up?" "who is this??" "this is chris ur boyfriend?" "i dont know anyone named chris.. who the hell is this???" "c'mon stop kidding around, today has been awful" "please stop texting me or i'll call the police" Instantly I think to myself "What the actual fuck is going on here?!" I felt lost, it's not like everyone could just forget me in a matter of 7 hours. So, I sit there, while it rains, thinking that this is some stupid fucking prank my friends are pulling on me, while I think of all the glorious ways to get them back. I watch TV for a few hours before deciding to take a nap... Well, that nap was about 16 hours long. I woke up, and I still feel exhausted, I got dressed the same as always, and head out the door. It's still pouring out so I run to my car, I get in and start heading to Jake's house, my bestfriend since I was 8. I arrive 30 or so minutes later, and knock on his door. He answers. "Yeah..?" "Hey Jake! Ready to head out to the bars? It's been a rou--" "Just hold on, who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?" He interrupts with. "C'mon man, everyone's been giving me this shit since yesterday, cut it out." "Look, man, I don't know who you are, I'm only gonna ask that ya leave, one time." Jake being a rather large guy, I just sort of nod and walk off, wondering what the hell is going on, I decide to hit the bar anyways, alone. I get to my favorite watering hole, and stay until I'm drunk enough, after a few hours of heavy drinking, it's getting dark, so I stumble onto the street. It's no longer raining, and the streets aren't wet. I barely notice because of my state of shitfacedness. I stumble to my car, because drunk driving is great, stay in school kids. Anyways, stabbing my car trying to unlock it, when I'm tapped on the shoulder. Thinking it's a cop, I turn around trying to look sober, and look him in the eye. What I see isn't a cop, rather a man in a grey coat, shadows casting over his face. I can't see his eyes, just his chin and mouth. It dawns on me that I don't feel drunk anymore, and everything seems still. "So, Christopher... It would seem you've become less than a memory..." "Wha... Who are you exactly?" "Who am I? That is a question You should ask yourself." "Why would I ask who I am? I know who I am..." He lets out a small, deep gravely giggle. "Then, tell me, who exactly are You?" "I'm Christopher Johnson." "I asked who you are, not your given name. Now tell me, who are you, that everyone's forgotten?" "How... do you know about that?" ''I whimpered. '"Oh, I know a great deal of things. It is what you've alway feared, no?"' ''"... I don't.... Who would I be scared if some people don't remember me?" He simply laughs, and before I know it, he's gone. I feel lightheaded, and, well it's hard to explain. I get home, able to drive just fine, not too far away anyway. I get into my bed and black out. I wake up, it's 8:30AM, I hear a knock on my door. I get out of my bed and walk to the living room, I look through the door's peephole, no one. I decide maybe I should check for a note. I open the door, no note, but I look down and see a small white box, I look around the hallway and pick it up, and place it on the counter. I look at the piece of paper on the side, it reads "To: Nobody From: " I think about if I should open this, because I'm starting to get the shit scared out of me, this is horror movie shit here. I decide after staring at the cardboard box that I'm being a whimp about it. I open it up, it's a picture frame. I turn it over and it's a photo of my family, my mother, my father, two sisters, and aunt. But, I remember this photo, I have it on my desk, and, I'm supposed to be in the photo. I rush to my desk, and look at it, the photo, it's the same, I'm not in it. I drop the frame on the floor, and the glass breaks. I pull out my wallet, and look at my driver's license, it's not there. I try getting to my cellphone, I can't find it, I try calling it, and get "This number is not currently in service. Please call back at another time." Frantically, I call my Father. He picks up on the first ring. "DAD! Something is happening, I don't know what it is, I don't know what to do, no one remembers me, I'm so scared!" "..." "Dad?" "Christopher... Do you realize your situation? Do you know why you've always been alone, and ignored, now?" "What... That voice... You again?!" "Oh, silly Christopher, we've never even met before." "What did you mean 'my situation?!' Where is my father?!" "To tell you the truth, you don't have a Father. You cannot breed nothingness, and that is exactly what you've become." "What... How..?" "It is simple, you always kept yourself in isolation, and we, we always watched you, and decided, that you' deserve a gift from us."' "Who are YOU?!! What gift?!" "Ironic, how you do not know who you are, yet ask us who we are. We are the ones who watch you'' in the shadows, the background noise you hear in complete silence.''Every shadow you've ever seen slight in the darkness was us. We warned you, we scared you, but you've only ever stayed in isolation, you were selfish, you spent your time alone, and now, you'll spend your eternity the same. Look out your window, what do you see?" In shock, I drop the phone, and creep towards the window, I look outside, all I see is dark, I open my door, my complex is vacant, I get outside, the sidewalk ends, everything is just grass and darkness, I tried to walk through it, I have for hours, but everytime I turn around, I seem only 3 feet from my home. My isolation... I'm so alone... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story